Unnoticed
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: COMPLETE Fleur came at Hogwarts and had Ron on her side always. What will Ron do if Hermione and the whole Hogwarts think that something is happening between him and Fleur? Hermione has to admit her feelings for him before its too late.
1. The Message from Fleur

**Summary: **Fleur came at Hogwarts and had Ron on her side always. What will Ron do if Hermione and the whole Hogwarts think that something is happening between him and Fleur? And is it too late for Hermione to admit her feelings for Ron now that he already had a Fleur?

**Pairing: **Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: **How I wish I own Harry Potter but unfortunately, I don't. :->

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfic!!! Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. I checked it _several times_ and I think, there's nothing wrong. Enjoy and please R&R... thank you in advance!

**Chapter One**

**The Message from Fleur**

The Burrows was not as noisy as before. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were in Romania with their elder brother, Charlie. He needed two persons and there's no alternative. Besides, the twins wanted some _adventure_ that's why Mr. Weasley allowed them but mainly, their purpose was for their joke shop. ("Come on, Arthur, you can't let them!" said Mrs. Weasley.)

Mrs. Weasley was left with her youngest children, Ron and Ginny with their special guest, Harry Potter. Harry promised Ron that he'll spend the whole summer at the Burrows since he would be on their last year. They are in their seventh year.

One morning, while Harry and the Weasleys were having their breakfast, an owl arrived with an envelope in its beak.

"Whose owl is that?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley removed the envelope from the owl.

"Ron, dear, this letter is for you," said Mrs. Weasley and gave the letter to her son.

"Who would write to you, Ron? Is it from Hermione?" asked Harry.

_Hermione… No, it's impossible. It should be addressed to me and Harry. But what if? _Ron's heart pounded very fast and hard. Hermione, will write to him without any reason? But when he opened the parchment, it wasn't Hermione's handwriting. It's not from her.

Of course, Ron knew her hand writing. He knew his friend's hand writing. But Hermione is more than a friend to him, more than a best friend. Ron just woke up one morning that he's already in love with her. He would not allow another moment that Hermione wouldn't talk to him just like in their third year. That was the time he realized his feelings. But she would never love a guy like him. Ron is just a friend, no more, no less.

He sighed with dismay. _How could I think about those things?_

"No, it's not from Hermione."

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley got up. "Dears, I have to go now to Diagon Alley. I have to buy the things you needed," said Mrs. Weasley and left.

"Take care, Mum." Ginny stood up and went to her mother and kissed her. Ron and Harry waved at her.

When Ginny came back, she transferred beside Ron's left side while Harry moved closer to him.

Ron just stared at the letter. _I shouldn't expect something like that from Hermione._

"Can we read it now?" said Ginny.

The three of them began to read the letter.

_Ron,_

_It's been a long time. How are you, Harry and Hermione doing? I found out that you helped again to get rid of that Dolores Umbridge and congratulations for that. I knew the three of you really belongs to Gryffindor. (Bill told me that those brave people were placed in Gryffindor House)._

_I also knew you're aware that I'm spending my summer vacations in Egypt so I'm having little chats with your brother, Bill. And I've got news about you guys and Hogwarts._

_I've done a favor for Madame Maxime and she found it excellent. As a reward, she allowed me to have a break for three months and I'm planning to spend it at Hogwarts. I already told Madame Maxime about my plan and she wrote to Professor Dumbledore about that._

_Ron, I have something to tell you and it's important. I can't tell it to you through this letter because I have to tell it personally. I believe that you could help me. You're the only one._

_So see you this October at Hogwarts._

_Fleur Delacour_

_P.S_

_I let Madame Maxime to check my English._

"It's from Fleur Delacour! Isn't she the other champion in the triwizard tournament?" said Ginny excitedly.

"Yes, she is. And what's that important thing that she'll tell you, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "Don't have any idea."

"Well, that Fleur is a veela if my eyes are not mistaken," said Ginny.

"That's why Ron got attracted to her," said Harry, smiling mischievously.

Ron turned red.

"Really? I didn't know that!" said Ginny giggling.

Then Harry told Ginny about the first time Ron saw Fleur. As Harry says a word, Ron turns even redder.

After Harry finished his story, Ginny laughed and they started to tease Ron.

"And remember when Fleur kissed you?"

"Fleur kissed you?" asked Ginny, surprised but laughing.

"But it's not only me. She also kissed Harry."

But Ginny pretended she didn't hear Ron.

"So how does it feel?" Then, she and Harry laughed harder.

"Shut up." Ron turned as red as a tomato.

"I think you should ask Hermione about that."

"I will definitely ask her." Then again, the two laughed as they saw Ron's red face.

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Hermione’s Reaction

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione's Reaction**

In platform nine and third- quarters, Mrs. Weasley was making her _statement_ to Harry, Ron and Ginny when they heard someone shouting their names.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" it's Hermione Granger. Ron pretended that he's still feeling the same, as Hermione Granger's best buddy. Her parents were behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," greeted Hermione as she stopped to her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted them. Then she went to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hi, Hermione dear. Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," greeted Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger kissed Hermione as Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny, Harry and Ron ("Geroff, Mum!" said Ron) and they left.

"I guess all of you had a perfect summer."

"Yes and I think we should find a compartment," said Ginny and they lead their way to the train.

They found an empty compartment and occupied it. Harry sat with Ginny while Ron sat near the window and Hermione was near the door, together in the other seat.

"Hey, Hermione. Fleur will visit us at Hogwarts this coming October," said Harry.

"Really? How did you know?"

Ron took out the letter from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. She saw that it was addressed to Ron.

While Hermione read the letter, Ginny started to tease Ron.

"Ron's having an _after shock_ until now. I can't believe that my brother was attracted to a veela."

Though Hermione was reading the letter, she could still hear Ginny. Then she read the part: **Ron, I have something to tell you and it's important. I can't tell it to you through this letter because I have to tell it personally. I believe that you could help me. You're the only one.**

She felt furious about the letter. _Why does she have to send an owl to Ron, alone? And what's that important thing that she'll say?_

And hearing Ginny's tease to Ron, it was added to her unknown hurt. She knew that; Ron's reaction when he saw Fleur and when she kissed him.

She doesn't have enough courage to tell how she feels about Ron. She couldn't even open it to Harry, just at least to ease the pain that she was just Ron's friend. That's why sometimes she felt she didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor House.

Hermione felt that Ron was her match. He was the only one who contradicts her ideas. No one ever dared, even Harry, to argue with her but Ron alone. But instead of making her mad about it, it made her love Ron… more than a match… more than a friend…

Feeling jealous, she returned the letter to Ron. She smiled forcibly and said, "That's nice."

Ron stared at Hermione. _Does she believe in every little thing Ginny was saying? Come on, Ronald Weasley, don't dream! She wouldn't care even if you'll have an affair to a hippogriff._

Suddenly, he heard Ginny said, "And Harry told me that Fleur kissed Ron in the second task. I missed it, honestly."

Ron turned red.

"But she also kissed Harry!" said Ron in a defensive voice.

"And why are you so defensive, Ickle Ronniekins?" asked Ginny, grinning.

"I- I'm not!" Ron's redder now.

Ginny ignored her brother.

"Did you also saw it, Hermione?"

Hermione jog back into her senses when she heard her name. _Why of all people Ginny has to ask me?_

Pretending she was listening to the whole conversation, Hermione answered casually, "Yes, I was there and I saw Ron's expression when Fleur kissed him."

_That hurts._ And the scene of Fleur kissing Ron's cheeks flashed back.

Hermione looked at Ron. He was staring at her. "Well, that's true. I saw, I saw your reaction. You- you're delighted!" But Hermione noticed the way she talked. It was not her. Hermione Jane Granger is a straight speaker, even if she's afraid or nervous, but not this time.

Yes, those kiss. She didn't know that time what to do. But one thing is for sure, it really hurts. She avoided making an eye contact with Ron.

"But I didn't expect it! She just kissed me and what's the big deal with that?"

Instead of answering, Harry and Ginny laughed hard as if there's no tomorrow. But Hermione didn't laugh. Ron looked at her and she was looking at him, too; without noticing it. They were just staring at each other. Then Hermione looked away and focused her eyes to the other two who were still laughing.

"This discussion is becoming nonsense. Yeah, Ron's right. What's the big deal? Does it make sense?"

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing and looked at each other then they looked at Hermione, as if she did a crime. Ron, still staring at her, was shocked.

"Hermione! For the first time, you and Ron agreed for the same idea! You didn't argue with that! That's a miracle! Hey, Ginny, send Mrs. Weasley an owl and tell her to cook all the best recipes she knows! It's a celebration!" said Harry, still surprised but glad and sounded like Fred and George.

For the first time, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger, contradicting each other's opinion, agreed to stop Harry and Ginny. The number of fights and arguments they had, no one could tell because it would be more than the passengers of Hogwarts Express. And the number they agreed, the two of them alone, without back- ups, it was the very first.

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing and teasing Ron. Ron just stared outside the window. Then he noticed Ginny whispered something to Harry and Harry whispered back then they grinned.

_Good for Ginny. This is the right time to court Harry. It would be his last year at Hogwarts._ Last year at Hogwarts… last year for him to confess to Hermione what he really feels. But where does his Gryffindor courage went?

He stared back at the windows and ate a Chocolate Frog.

Thinking that Ron will look at her but he didn't, Hermione gazed back to her cat, Crookshanks.

Then the door opened. It was Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, I see you're having a quiet trip, Potter."

The four of them stood up.

"Well, it's nice that it would be my last year to see your faces, Potter and Weasley. And of course you, mudblood Granger," said Malfoy.

Ron pulled his wand from his pocket. Harry did the same but Hermione and Ginny were quick enough to stop them.

"Stopping them, mudblood?" and the three laughed.

Ron was again ready to attack but Hermione stopped him. "Don't do it, Ron." But still Harry's and Ron's wand were pointing to the three.

Malfoy pulled his wand. Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"Why don't we make some noise?" said Malfoy, grinning.

"Really, Malfoy? And what kind of noise do you want?"

Before Malfoy could cast his spell, about ten wands were pointed at them including Hermione's and Ginny's.

It was Dean Thomas who spoke. He's with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Colin Creevey.

"See you later at Hogwarts and be prepared." Malfoy said with threatening voice and they left.

"Thanks, guys," said Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore's Army members help each other, right?" said Neville.

"See you later." It was Seamus and the other five left.

"That was really close," said Ron, putting his wand down.

"Yeah, as close as yours and Hermione's hand," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at their hands. Hermione was holding Ron's hand. They looked at each other and pulled their hand apart. Both of them turned scarlet. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.


	3. Fleur’s Arrival

**Chapter Three**

**Fleur's Arrival**

**Note:** You'll be surprise because I didn't make Hermione as the Head Girl. Well, it's for the story. Sorry, guys… :-)

They had a silent journey until the train stopped and opened. They came out with the other students.

"All firs' years! Come here!" It was Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione went closer to him.

"Las' year at Hogwarts, eh?" asked Hagrid. They nodded.

"No more trios next year," said Hagrid sadly.

"Oh, Hagrid," said Hermione and the three hugged him.

"See yeh later. I know yeh got a long trip," said Hagrid as he released them.

Hogwarts had its annual traditions; the sorting for different houses using the Sorting Hat and the announcements of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Stomachs heavy, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to miss those funny faces of the first years," said Ron while taking their path to the tower.

"So, you love those scared faces, Ronald?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"I'm just enjoying looking at them."

"And how did you felt when we were in their situation? Don't tell me, you aren't afraid?" said Hermione tartly.

"I've already passed that stage that's why I'm enjoying it."

"You're so selfish," said Hermione coldly.

"Ha. Is it wrong to enjoy?" Ron stopped as well as Hermione. Harry didn't have a choice; he has to stop, too.

"I didn't say it is wrong to enjoy something but not those innocent first years, for heaven's sake, Ronald!" Hermione said calmly but the temper was there.

"You're acting like you're a Head Girl," said Ron bitterly.

"I didn't say that!" shouted Hermione.

"But you're acting like one," Ron replied, also shouting.

"Will you both shut up?" Harry had to stop them. Everyone was staring at the two. "I think what happened in the train would be the first and last time that you're not going to argue. Let's keep going." Then Harry walked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and followed Harry.

They saw Fat Lady talking to her friend Violet then she looked at them.

"So, I heard Weasley and Granger had _again_ an argument." But they didn't answer the Fat Lady.

"Ptolemy," they said in chorus.

"See? The both of you were making scenes a while ago," said Harry sounding like Hermione. They were in the common room.

"How did she found out about that?" said Ron blankly.

"Everybody knows when you're fighting." It was Ginny. She was behind them. "And that's what you're always doing for the last seven years here at Hogwarts. I think it is impossible if no one would know it. It's a daily routine here at Gryffindor and the whole school."

Harry and Ron laughed but Hermione didn't.

"I better go to bed. I feel so sleepy," said Hermione, yawning.

"I'll come with you." Ginny stood up as well as Hermione. Then they all say 'good night' and the two girls went to the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny and she were already in the girls' dormitory. Hermione was about to go to her room.

"Of course, you can. Any problems in your studies?" said Hermione brightly.

"No, it's not that. It's just… well… you know that I'm the only girl in our family. I'm longing to have a sister. Would you mind if I call you _sis_?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind it."

"Thanks. Aside from that, being the only Miss Weasley, you're my brother's best girl friend." Hermione got shock. _Girlfriend? Is that what Ginny said?_

She just nodded.

"Good night, sis."

"Good night."

In their first to second week, their professors were always reminding them about their N.E.W.T.'s. They didn't think that being a seventh year was so hard and busy.

September ended so fast and they didn't notice that the first week of October was over.

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to the lake to do their homeworks.

"Hermione, I heard Ginny calling you _sis_," said Harry while they were walking through the lake.

"Yeah, I also heard her calling you that way," said Ron happily. _So that if ever Hermione and I would end up together, Ginny wouldn't have any difficulties in considering Hermione as her sister. But in your dreams!_

"Ginny was kind of frustrated for not having a sister," said Hermione.

They were almost near to the lake when Ron stopped.

"Why?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"I think I dropped my quill. I'll be right back." Then Ron ran back looking for his quill.

Harry and Hermione was about to sit in the grass when someone shouted their names.

"Harry! Hermione!" They turned around. A girl with long sheet of silvery- blonde hair, large deep blue eyes was running towards them.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Hermione,"

It's Fleur Delacour.

"Oh, hi, Fleur. It's been a while and I see that you already cut your hair shorter," greeted Harry. Hermione just smiled at her.

"Oi! I've found my quill." It was Ron shouting at them.

"Ron!" Fleur shouted back and ran towards him. When she reached Ron, she hugged him tight. Ron turned scarlet. Harry was shocked and Hermione too but she's more scowl.

_Why does she have to hug him? She didn't hug Harry._

Ron and Fleur joined her and Harry.

"So, how are you, Fleur?" asked Ron, as they sat down at the grass.

"I'm fine." Fleur replied.

Ron and Harry noticed Fleur's English. She was fluent with the language.

"I noticed you're fluent now in English, Fleur." Hermione said before Harry or Ron could say it.

"Oh, well, I really studied English." Fleur said happily. "So, what are you doing, guys?"

"We're doing our homeworks, loads of, honestly," said Ron while looking at his parchments for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Divination.

"Would you like me to help you, Ron?" said Fleur hopefully.

Ron looked at Harry as he was also looking at him, then to Hermione who's staring at him skeptically and their eyes met. Hermione was the first one to look away.

"No. I can do this. Thanks, anyway," said Ron and he pulled his things away but Fleur had already grabbed a parchment. Ron just said, "No!"

"Well, so, what's the topic, huh? I see. _What are the bases of choosing your Animagus form?_ Oh, I had this on my advance lessons." Fleur got Ron's Transfiguration parchment.

Hermione looked at Fleur. _She's having an advance lessons? Well, I know Ron wouldn't be glad about that. He's always arguing with me when I'm planning to have an advance lessons._

"Madame Maxime is giving you advance lessons?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I'm having it every first to second week of summer before I have my vacations," said Fleur while writing in Ron's parchment.

"That's brilliant!" Ron said excitedly.

Hermione looked at him furiously and he was really amazed about that. She was in a bad mood until they got up and eat for dinner.

In the Great Hall, all of students looked at them as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fleur passed. And then Ginny stood up and greeted them.

"This is my sister Ginny," said Ron.

Ginny offered her hand and Fleur accepted it. Before they went to their seats, Ron saw Ginny grinned at him.

Fleur sat beside Ron that's why Hermione had to sit next to Harry on the other side of the table. Then there was a big silence when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening to all of you. Tonight, a special guest visited Hogwarts. She has been here about three years ago. May I welcome, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton Academy," said Dumbledore. Fleur stood up and she was given warmth of applause. Even Hermione did it with her own will. Then silence.

"I'm honored that Miss Delacour decided to spend her vacation here at Hogwarts. Feel at home, Miss Delacour and may we all eat?"

The students got back on their food.

"You told me in your letter that you've got something to tell me and it's important. What is it?" asked Ron as he finished with his mashed tomato.

Hermione and Harry almost forgot it. They looked at Fleur, too. Fleur noticed that the three was looking at her.

"Yes, I have something to tell you but only to you, Ron. I'm sorry Harry, Hermione but Ron should be the only one to know this."

The trio looked at each other then looked at Fleur again.

"How important is it that only Ron could hear it?" said Hermione impatiently. _Don't tell me that she and Ron were having secret affair and Fleur is pregnant._ Hermione shook her head for that thought.

"Very important," said Fleur firmly.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ron. While Ron, he didn't know what to say then he looked at Harry. He was grinning at him. Ron gave Harry a don't-grin-like-that look.

"Are you finish, Ron?' asked Fleur.

"No. You don't have to wash my dishes." Then he pushed away his plates.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," said Hermione, impatiently as ever.

_Hermione…_ He almost forgot that she was also there. Ron looked at her but Hermione wasn't looking at him. She was busy slicing her beef stakes.

"I think Fleur would like to discuss that thing to you." Then she looked at Ron but quickly took away her eyes on him. _He might notice that I'm jealous and I wouldn't allow it._

"Yeah, I'm done."

Fleur stood up as well as Ron. Ron bid goodbye to Harry and Hermione but he fixed his eyes to Hermione. She wasn't looking at him.

"Shall we?" then the two went away.

"If Ron can't find his heart to the Hogwarts' girls, maybe a girl from Beauxbaton will do," said Harry and he ate the last beef stake in his plate. Hermione tried to eat but she already lost her appetite.


	4. Mystery between Ron and Fleur

**A/N: **Thank you for the review, dancerrdw. The first one to review my story!!! Please R&R!!!

**Chapter Four**

**Mystery between Ron and Fleur**

Harry and Hermione with Ginny waited for Ron. When Ron arrived at the common room, Fleur was not with him.

"Where's Fleur?" asked Ginny.

"Someone saw her crying. She was with you that time," said Hermione blankly.

"Dare to tell us something, Ron?" It's Harry.

Ron sat down in his favorite place near the fireplace.

"For your question, Ginny, Fleur's already in the girls' dormitory. For your curiosity, Hermione," Ron looked at her first. She was looking at him, too. Ron looked away and focused his eyes to the fire.

"Yes, she cried a while ago. And for you, mate," Ron sighed first. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything."

"But Ron!" the three chorused with that. But Ron stood up.

"It's already late, better sleep. Good night." Then he went to his bed.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione said nothing.

When Harry woke up next morning, Ron wasn't in his bed. He went at the Tower's corridor and saw Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's not in his bed." Harry said quietly and they walked to go outside the tower.

"I'm sharing my bed with Fleur," said Hermione blankly.

"And where is she?" asked Harry as they came nearer to the Great Hall.

"I don't know." But Hermione can't get out of her mind the fact that Ron and Fleur were together.

_Where can they be?_

Her question was answered when they reached the Great Hall. Ron and Fleur were already there and eating. Ginny waved at them then Ron looked at them and waved too.

"Good morning," said Fleur happily.

Harry and Hermione greeted her back. They were just to put their food when Ron and Fleur stood up.

"We have to go now," said Fleur.

"See you later at our Transfiguration class." Then Ron followed Fleur. They could hear the other Gryffindor students teasing them.

Ginny went to their table.

"They were already here when I arrived," said Ginny as she sat down beside Harry.

"I wonder what they're up to," said Harry while eating his pastry.

Suddenly, Ginny grinned.

"Want to know what they're up to?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then to Ginny.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"If you're finish, follow me." Then Ginny stood up. Hermione followed but Harry didn't.

"Just eat later," said Hermione as she removed the spoon in Harry's mouth and pulled him.

"How did you have this?" asked Harry and Hermione as Ginny showed them the Extendable Ears.

"Let's say, it's a gift from my two lovely twin brothers. Now, what we have to do is to find them."

They found Ron and Fleur near Hagrid's hut. Then they heard Ron.

"Sooner or later, they'll find out. And I know they'll accept you in our family. Mum and Dad are the best. You'll be a member of my family, I promise and I'm working for it."

Ginny dropped the Extendable Ears and just stared at her brother and Fleur. Hermione was trying to stop her tears which were about to fall. Then Harry said, "Look!"

Ron hugged Fleur and she hugged him back. Then they concluded that Ron was saying goodbye. Fleur kissed him in his cheeks. The three ran when Ron went to their direction.

Hermione told Harry to go ahead because she forgot her assignment in their Transfiguration. But instead of going to the Gryffindor Tower, she went to the abandoned girls' bathroom.

What Ron said to Fleur a while ago kept repeating in her mind. And she can't explain the hurt she's feeling.

_'Sooner or later, they'll find out… You'll be a member of my family, I promise and I'm working for it…'_

_How I wish I didn't hear it!_

"Why are you crying, Hermione?" It was Moaning Myrtle. She went closer to her.

"Where's Harry? Where's Ron?" she asked.

Hearing Ron's name, it made her more hurt. Then she looked at Myrtle.

"Have you… have you loved someone but his heart wasn't feeling the same way as you feel for him?" asked Hermione, still tears were falling freely at her cheeks.

Myrtle sobbed then stopped.

"Is that your problem? Is it a love problem? I thought Gryffindor students were brave enough to face any problems. You shouldn't cry because of that."

_Myrtle is right._ Hermione thought. She stood up and wiped her tears, making sure that no one will notice that she cried.

"Myrtle, if I could kiss you right now, I swear, I will. Thanks and see you later." And she ran to her way to her Transfiguration class.

Ron wasn't still there when Hermione returned.

"Sorry, I have to search for it." Hermione lied. Then Ron appeared.

"Where is Fleur?" asked Harry.

"She's with Hagrid. I introduced him to Fleur. They both like each other." Ron said brightly.

When they entered the classroom, Professor Minerva McGonagall collected their assignment. She discussed and gave them another paper works.

Ron didn't join them during break time and didn't have dinner. Fleur wasn't there, too, making that day as Hermione's worst day ever.

"Thank you, Ron," said Fleur. They were in front of the girls' dormitory. They stayed with Hagrid during Ron's break time and had dinner with him. Fleur liked Hagrid because of Madame Maxime.

"No problem," said Ron and smiled. Then the door opened, it was Hermione and she was looking at both of them. Though Hermione promised not to feel hurt, she can't help it.

"Hi, Hermione," greeted Fleur as she went to the door and disappeared.

Hermione and Ron felt silent. Then Ron got back his senses.

"Going to Harry? You can come with me."

Hermione just nodded.

"Weasley, you explained the topic very well," said Professor McGonagall as she handed back Ron's parchment.

"Thanks to Fleur," Ron whispered to Harry.

Fleur was helping him in all of his assignments. In their Transfiguration, it was only him and Hermione who got the highest score.

Ron's other works excelled in their other subjects. The students of Hogwarts could see him with Fleur all the time. But Ron wished he's with Hermione… she's the one who's helping him… Hermione and him… together…


	5. The Ball

**Chapter Five**

**The Ball**

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank **dancerrdw**, **eckles**, and **paulalou** for their reviews! This chapter is for you! And how I love Draco Malfoy… but I love him more in this story…

Hermione was about to go to the library from her Arithmancy class when Draco Malfoy blocked her way with Pansy Parkinson.

"Alone, Granger?" said Pansy who's grinning.

"Can't you see, Pansy, Weasley's not here. He's with that veela. Oh, does it hurts, Mudblood?" said Malfoy sardonically.

"Will the two of you get out of my way?" said Hermione impatiently. But Malfoy and Pansy just laughed.

"Didn't you hear her? She said get out of her way."

Hermione and the other two turned. It was Fleur. Before leaving, Malfoy whispered to Hermione, "You're lucky, your rival came. Now I know why Weasley selected that veela over you." and left with satisfaction in his face.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Fleur in a really concern voice.

Hermione smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you. Where are you going, anyway?"

"At the library," she replied.

"Good. I was about to go there too. Let's go." Truly, she was grateful in what Fleur did for her though those other things that she was doing were the ones who really hurt her.

They reached the library with Fleur asking herwith many things and mostly, about the Weasleys.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is making sweaters for her children and she's also making some for her children's friends." Hermione whispered to Fleur. They occupied the table wherein Madame Pince wouldn't able to _spy_ them.

"Really? Are you receiving one?" asked Fleur with amusement in her voice.

"Yes." Thinking Fleur would be upset with what she had said but it was the other way around. Fleur became excited and that made Hermione upset.

"I think Mrs. Weasley is a—"

"So you're there."

Hermione jumped because it was Ron who's at her back and she was sure of that.

"Ron! You have the book?"

Hermione saw that the books were about dragons when Ron handed it to Fleur. Those were the books that Hagrid borrowed in their first year days.

Then Ron sat beside Hermione but she's not looking at him.

When Ron turned his head to his seatmate, he was not mistaken. It was Hermione. Then she looked at him.

"What are going to do with those books? And it's about dragons. Ron, you know that taking care of dragons is forbidden," snarled Hermione.

"Of course, I know that!" said Ron impatiently.

"Then why do you have to borrow those books? Does Hagrid has something to do with this?" quietly but firmed said Hermione.

"If Hagrid has something to do with this, you and Harry should be involved!" Ron wanted to shout it to Hermione but he's aware that Madam Pince was there. Ron opened the book.

"Then why?"

"I told him to borrow those books," said Fleur blankly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

"You've nothing to do with this, Hermione," said Ron coldly.

"No, Ron. It's okay. I'm studying something about dragons and the reason, that's the secret."

Hermione looked at her. Fleur was smiling. Hermione sighed.

"And I have to consult something to Hagrid. Thanks, Ron, Hermione."

Fleur was about to kiss Ron on his cheeks when Ron turned. But there's no use of turning back, Fleur had kissed Ron in his lips.

Hermione stared open- mouthed. She could feel the tears in her eyes but before it fell, Ron's and Fleur's lips were apart. Fleur said "sorry" as well as Ron. Then Fleur left the library.

Ron remembered that there were other students. And Hermione was there, too. He looked at her, she was looking at him. She was astonished of what happened.

"Hermione, let me explain. It's just an accident. I- I didn't want it, I swear." But Hermione laughed a bit.

"You don't have to explain it. I understand. Finish with the books? I'm going to return it to Madam Pince and I'll be on our Potion Class." Then she grabbed the books from Ron and went to the librarian then get out of the library.

Everyone in the library was looking at him and whispering.

_No. It's not what you all think._ Then he packed his things and left.

Ron went to the Gryffindor Tower to look for Harry but he was not there. When he was in his way through the dungeon, he saw Draco Malfoy. And before he could escape, Malfoy had cornered him.

"So, you left a mudblood for a veela, eh, Weasel King?" said Malfoy then he grinned.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Keeping your feelings for each other game. That's what you and Granger were playing. I love that game. But at least, you didn't end up with that mudblood."

Ron pulled his wand and Malfoy did the same.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ron shouted but the spells didn't reach Malfoy.

"Is that what you call spell? Let me show what a real spell is. STUPE-". But before Malfoy could finish the word, Severus Snape held his shoulders. He was with his class, including the seventh year of Gryffindor.

"Explain yourselves!"

"As you could see, Professor, Malfoy was trying to cast a spell on me." Then Ron pointed Malfoy.

"But Weasley was the first one to attack me!" defended Malfoy.

"Where's your evidence?" said Ron.

Even Snape has no choice. "Okay. Twenty points from Slytherins. Everybody! Go to the classroom!" Snape demanded.

But Malfoy couldn't walk. His legs were under the Petrificus Totalus spell that Ron cast a while ago.

"That's twenty points from Gryffindor. I'll take him to the hospital wing but proceed now to the classroom!"

Malfoy grinned at Ron and whispered, "Your mudblood stinks!" Ron was in a bad mood already and before anyone could hold him, Ron gave Malfoy a punch.

Everybody was shocked, even Snape. He could hear "Oh!" and Hermione was one of those. Snape looked at Ron furiously. "Another ten points from Gryffindor!" and he helped Malfoy to get up and quickly went to the hospital wing.

The whole class went to their classroom expect Ron. Harry and Hermione went closer to him.

"You shouldn't do it!" cried Hermione.

"Snape could take all the points from Gryffindor and expel me but I'll never regret doing it to Malfoy!" said Ron who's still angry.

"I bet that punch worth a lot! You should have hit him harder," said Harry happily and rather impress.

"Harry!" said Hermione then looked again to Ron, with full of concern, "Are you okay?"

Ron looked at her, blushing and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Hermione smiled. "Let's go then."

"What happened to your Potion class?" asked Fleur. They were in the Great Hall, having their dinner.

"It's nothing to be worried about. Anyway, have you gone to the Owlery?"

"Oh, no, I forgot!" Fleur suddenly stood up. Ron followed.

"I'll come with you. See you later at the common room." Then they left. Hermione watched them as they disappeared from the huge door of the Hall then she sighed.

"Hermione! Good you're here." Ron returned to the common room but Fleur wasn't with him. Hermione was with Harry and Ginny. She looked at Ron, waited him to speak, expecting something and then Ron pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Fleur forgot this one. This is for you."

Hermione opened the envelope but before she could look what's inside, Ron asked, "Who's the sender?"

She saw the logo of Durmstrang Institute. It's from Viktor Krum.

"It's from Viktor," said Hermione quietly.

"From who?" Ron asked again.

"From Viktor," Hermione answered him plainly.

"So that's from Vicky. It's nice, he keeps in touch." Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't call him Vicky, will you, Ron?"

"Just read the letter sis!" said Ginny excitedly.

Harry also showed interest but Ron didn't.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine. I'm having lessons with English language so don't be surprised if I'm better in the language. _"Just like Fleur," said Ginny.

_I found out that Fleur will visit you when I saw her in Egypt last summer, so I decided to write and asked her give it to you._ 'She have this letter for ages but because she was busy flirting Ron, she forgot about this letter.' Hermione thought.

_I heard that Hogwarts will conduct something like Yule Ball._ "What?!" said Ron, jumping from his seat and moved closer to the others. _I would like to volunteer to be you pa—_

Before Hermione could finish reading, Professor McGonagall entered the common room. She's with the other Gryffindor 6th and 7th year students and Fleur.

"Listen, everyone!" The other students in the room moved closer to Professor McGonagall then she rolled out a parchment. "This coming Christmas, Hogwarts will be conducting a ball. Remember the Yule Ball? We're having it again but this time, it's exclusively for 6th and 7th year."

"That's what's Victor's saying!" said Hermione, giggling.

Ron looked furiously at her but she was staring at the letter.

"You should have your partners but make sure that they're in 6th or 7th year."

Hermione raised her hand to Ron's surprise.

"Can we invite outsiders?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Fleur.

"Yes, Miss Granger but expect for Muggles, I think. No more questions? Then you can continue what you're doing and I'm expecting your best behaviors in the ball. Good night," then she left.

"So, that's what Viktor Krum was saying, isn't Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry."

"And don't tell me you're going to accept Vicky's invitation?" asked Ron lividly.

"Why not? As if you're not going out with a foreigner partner," said Hermione, as furious as Ron.

"But it's different!" said Ron impatiently.

"How is it differs? Isn't Fleur a foreigner, an outsider? Don't tell me, she had changed her nationality or what?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"But—"

"Ron, you're not leaving her behind, aren't you?" asked Harry. The four of them looked at Fleur. She was talking to Parvati Patil.

"Okay, but you're not going to accept Vicky's invitation, aren't you, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Why shouldn't I? And for the last time, Ronald, _don't call him Vicky._" Then she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Harry and Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione were in bad temper. Ginny said "Good night" to Harry and her brother then she followed Hermione.


	6. Announcement of Ronald Weasley

**Chapter Six**

**Announcement of Ronald Weasley**

Days ran fast. And as the days go by, the month of December had its second week.

And as the days passed by, the rumors about Ron and Fleur became more evident.

"And we saw them at the lake. They're so sweet."

"No doubt, Ron would go with her this ball."

That's what Hermione was always hearing. _Could they just do their things in private?_ Though she kept telling herself that she's not affected, the tears that she's always crying were the evidence that's she's not successful in telling it in her mind and heart.

It was a cold Christmas when Ron woke up. He saw his presents when Harry was about to wake up too.

"Merry Christmas, mate!" Ron greeted him and he went to the pile of his presents. Harry greeted him back and also went to his presents.

When Ron checked all of his presents, he noticed that one of his usual givers was missing.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione gave me a book entitled, _How to fly high as your dreams using your broom_. I think this book is great."

That's what is missing, Hermione's present for him. He opened all his presents.

"Ron thanks for this," said Harry as he shown Ron's gift for him.

"No problem and thanks for your gift, too."

Ron went to his drawer and pulled a small box and inserted it in his pocket. _Maybe, she'll give it to me personally, just like me._

"Harry, I'll go ahead to the Great Hall. Fleur might be waiting for me."

"Okay," said Harry as he opened Ginny's gift for him.

"Your English improved a lot."

Ron stopped dead and saw Hermione talking to a guy. It was Viktor Krum.

"I really studied English. It's cold here, isn't it?"

"Here," Then Hermione handed a sweater to Krum. It's a Weasley sweater. That sweater maybe Mrs. Weasley's present for her this Christmas.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

The two turned.

"Hello, Ron," greeted Krum.

"Hi," said Ron blankly.

"Mr. Viktor Krum! It's so nice to see you. Welcome at Hogwarts!" It's Professor Sprout. She's with Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome at Hogwarts, Mr. Krum and Merry Christmas," greeted Dumbledore. "You wouldn't mind if I invite Mr. Krum in my office, Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

"No, we wouldn't," said Hermione and Ron then Krum with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout walked away.

"So, you're Vicky was trembling with cold," said Ron sarcastically. "Does your sweater fitted him or you wrote to my Mum and asked her to make a larger sweater for him?"

Hermione was astonished. The very first thing Ron did was to say a debatable topic instead of greeting her _Merry Christmas_.

"He's cold. I can't stand here and watch him chilled," said Hermione irritably.

"Then you should have just went to the tower and lend him another sweater but not a sweater from my Mum. And mind you, you told us that in his country, it is colder there," shouted Ron.

"So what if I lend him a sweater from Mrs. Weasley? It's the sweater I only had now. It would take me for ages before I could find a sweater that's not from her. And I know Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind if I lend sweater," snarled Hermione.

"But it's yours, Hermione, _it's yours!_" said Ron hotly.

"And what's your problem if I lend him _my _sweater?" yelled Hermione.

"Can't he bring his own?" spat Ron.

"Why don't you mind your Fleur?" yelled Hermione.

"Don't put Fleur on this topic! She's nothing to do with this!" yelled Ron back.

"Then leave Viktor alone!" said Hermione angrily then jumped off her feet and walked to the Great Hall.

Ron watched her go.

Hermione was one of the first students to arrive in the Great Hall. Trying to stop herself from crying and hide her tears, she just ate quietly.

_He didn't either give me a present or even greeted me Merry Christmas. How could he?_ Hermione thought. She was still angry and hurt. She witnessed how Ron defended Fleur.

Hermione pulled a wrapped gift from her pocket. She wanted to give it to Ron personally. It was a book entitled: _100 reasons why I'm in love with you, my best friend_. But she returned it back to her pocket when she saw Harry, Ginny and Fleur.

As Harry, Ginny and Fleur sat down, Hermione noticed Fleur's scarf. It's beautiful.

"Nice scarf, Fleur," said Ginny as if she had read her mind.

"Oh? It's my Christmas present from Ron," said Fleur brightly.

Hermione sighed then focused eating.

"Hermione," it's Fleur. "Viktor is looking for you a while ago."

"Yeah, I forgot to say that," said Harry.

Hermione stood up. "Thanks. I'll look for him." Then she went out of the Hall. Harry and Ginny noticed Hermione's mood. When Hermione disappeared, Ron came.

"You're sort of late, Ron. Hermione was here before you came."

"Merry Christmas," greeted Ginny and Fleur.

Ron ignored Harry and greeted Ginny and Fleur back but without any emotions.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny and Fleur. The two were also looking at Ron.

"Any problem?" asked Fleur.

"Nothing,"

They gazed at him. He didn't move any of his foods.

"Did you see Viktor Krum?" asked Ginny.

Ron nodded and suddenly stood up. "See you later. I have something to do at the Tower." Then he left.

"What's his problem?" asked Fleur.

"I bet my two best friends had a major argument." Harry suggested.

"I think so. But why of all days, I mean, it's Christmas," said Ginny.

Instead of going to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron went to the library. He borrowed a book about Quidditch but didn't read it.

_How could Hermione be so sweet and caring about Krum?_ Then he turned the page of the book.

_She'll never be like that to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Just store it in your dreams!_

When he realized that he didn't understand even a single word from the book, he slammed it and returned it to Madam Pince and went out of the library.

He found Harry, Ginny and Fleur in the lake, playing snow fight.

"Hey! Ron! Join us!" yelled Harry.

Ron went closer to them. Ginny and Fleur threw snow balls onto him and laughed. He gave them a smile and rolled his own snow ball and threw it to Harry, who's laughing. For a moment, Ron forgot what happened to him and Hermione.

They were enjoying the fight when Fleur shouted, "Hey! Hermione!" Ron was about to roll another ball but he dropped it. He turned around as well as Harry and Ginny. Hermione was with Viktor Krum.

"Hello!" greeted Krum. They greeted him back except for Ron who just gave him a little, forced smile.

Hermione and Ron exchanged cold looks. But Harry and Ginny noticed it.

"I have to finish something. Sorry if I'll leave you now," said Ron then he walked but stopped and turned at Krum. "Before I forget, Merry Christmas," said Ron. He meant it.

"You, too, Merry Christmas," replied Krum. But Ron didn't bother to greet Hermione and he walked away from them.

Night strikes at Hogwarts and everyone was preparing for the ball.

"Who's your partner, Ginny?" asked Luna Lovegood as they walked out from the girls' dormitory.

"Harry," said Ginny brightly. "How about you?"

When they reached the hall of the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny got the answer to her question. Harry was waiting for her with Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Ginny and Luna," greeted Harry as he reached for Ginny's hand.

"Hello, Harry. Shall we, Neville?" said Luna. Neville reached for her hand and they walked.

"Nice pair isn't it?" asked Ginny then laughed.

"I can't imagine what type of conversation they are going to have." Harry laughed.

"Hey! Ginny! Have you seen Fleur? Hello Harry," said Ron. He looks gorgeous. All of them were in their finest.

"Oh, hi Ron! Hello there, you two," greeted Fleur wearing a light blue gown. Harry and Ron stared at her. Then Ginny elbowed Harry. "Aw," Harry whispered.

"You look great," said Ron.

"Thank you. You too," said Fleur shyly.

"Let's go then." Ron and Fleur headed their way through the Great Hall.

"I think we better go, too," said Ginny coldly.

"Don't worry, Ginny. For me, you stand the best with your red gown," said Harry, smiling. Ginny turned red as her gown.

As the four reached the Great Hall, everyone was looking at them. Then Colin Creevey went to them.

"Harry! There's a special table for you, Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum. I'll lead you the way!" said Colinpleasurably.

Harry and Ron exchanged look and grinned. They followed him. The table was near the staff's table.

"I wonder why they have to do this," said Ron.

Then they felt a bit silence and noticed that everyone was looking at the Great Hall's door. They saw Viktor Krum with Hermione. She was wearing a lavender- colored gown that made her look elegant. Colin was also leading their way.

_Beautiful, she's so beautiful and elegant. How I wish I'm the one who's with her._ Ron thought.

Krum and Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny Fleur and Ron. They smiled at them and they smiled back but Ron didn't receive that smile from Hermione as well as her. Instead, they looked at each other as if they were slapping each other's cheeks.

After they sat down, the whole Great Hall was covered by silence because Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening, sixth and seventh year students and to our special guests. I'll just have my words later. But for now, I would like, with honor, to open the Christmas Ball. Merry Christmas! We hope everybody will enjoy." Dumbledore sat down again and everybody applauded.

After eating, the Weird Sisters played danceable songs. Dumbledore led the dance floor with Professor McGonagall. The other students followed.

"I didn't dance a lot in the Yule Ball. Want to teach me how to dance, huh, Ginny?" said Harry then he and Ginny stood up.

Ron looked at Hermione and she was also looking at him but looked away when he caught her looking.

"Unlike Harry, I didn't dance at all. Want to dance, Fleur?" asked Ron.

"Can we also dance, Hermione?" asked Krum.

The four of them stood up at the same time.

In the dance floor, Ron was looking for Hermione but he couldn't find her. Instead, he found his sister and Harry dancing happily. They found him and Fleur, too.

"Want to exchange partners?" asked Harry.

"Why not? I haven't danced with my own sister," said Ron, smiling. Ron went to Ginny and Harry to Fleur.

"I didn't know that you have a talent in dancing, Ginny," said Ron, taking pleasure in dancing with his sister.

"Of course, I have!" Ginny insisted.

"Hey! Ron! Fleur's a nice dancer," said Harry who's enjoying dancing with Fleur.

"Hi, sis! Hi, Viktor!" said Ginny over Ron's shoulder.

Hermione and Krum were dancing, too.

"I see that you have an exchange of partners," said Krum.

"Yes. I think I haven't danced with you, right?" said Fleur as she and Harry stopped dancing.

"Why don't' we try?" Then Krum let go of Hermione. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked her.

"No, I wouldn't."

"I wanted to dance again with Ginny. Ron's right, you had a talent in dancing," said Harry as he went to Ginny.

Ron and Hermione left standing.

"I'm tired. I'll just sit down," said Hermione quietly and went to their table.

They watched Hermione go.

"I'll have some chatting with Ernie Macmillan," said Ron and went to Ernie's table.

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks.

When they were finished dancing, Harry, Ginny, Fleur and Viktor Krum went back to their table.

"You had a nice time, all of you," said Hermione, trying to hide her annoyance. Ron didn't bother to ask her to dance. Then he came.

"You're great dancers. You already have a huge future if ever you'll not be successful wizards," said Ron as he sat beside Ginny and Fleur, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Then the music stopped and the Great Hall was in silence for Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm honored that we have two out of the ordinary guests. It looks like a reunion for the Triwizard Champions. I know Cedric would be proud of this." Everyone murmured then silence was again felt.

"Now, I would like to call the other remaining champions. Will you come here as I call your names? First, of course, from Hogwarts, Mr. Harry Potter with Miss Ginerva Weasley," The students clapped their hands as Harry and Ginny walked at the front of the staff's table.

"From Durmstrang Institute, Mr. Viktor Krum with Miss Hermione Granger." Everybody clapped again as Krum and Hermione appeared.

"And last but not the least, the only lady in the Triwizard Tournament, Miss Fleur Delacour with Mr. Ronald Weasley." Aside from claps, the whole Great Hall was covered with giggles as Ron and Fleur walked. The entire Hogwarts believed that something was happening between the two. Hermione watched Ron and Fleur as they went near them.

"I wouldn't be saying anything because I would like to ask some messages from their respective partners," said Dumbledore.

They blushed except for Ron and Fleur who just smiled at each other.

"Let's hear something first from Miss Weasley."

"Well, what can I say? Thank you, Harry for asking me to be your partner and it's really my pleasure," said Ginny who's redder than her gown.

"Short but concise and truly from her heart, I guess, Miss Weasley. And now, Miss Granger, if you please,"

Hermione turned scarlet. Ron stared at her.

"Like Ginny, I would like to thank you for asking me. And… and I would like to say that… that I might visit you in your country this summer vacation." Hermione's ears became scarlet. Ron could feel his anger was rising.

"An impressive message from Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley, anything to say to Ms. Delacour?"

The crowd became noisier as if they're waiting for Ron to kneel and ask Fleur's hand. Hermione returned to her real color and gazed at Ron.

"Err… I have nothing to say." The crowd's face drew a dismay look. "But I have something to announce this night. Fleur will be, sooner or later… a member of the Weasley family… So I guess it's better to be used in calling her… Fleur Weasley," announced Ron proudly.

**A/N: **What can you say about this chapter? Please R&R!


	7. Viktor Krum’s proposal and a Weasley Kis...

**Chapter Seven**

**Viktor Krum's proposal and a Weasley Kiss**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate your reviews! I like to dedicate this chapter for my latest _friendly critics_ as of January 15... this is for **hermione-r-weasley **(I'm trying my best to be aware of my mistake and thanks for noticing it!), **RedMary9790**, **ojosnegro** (thanks for the e-mail!), **ginny-wannabee **and **wannabe-hermione **(I'm so touch when you wrote there _your biggest fan_... no, you're not, right? hahahaha)... Please more R&R!!! (Last two chapters to go!)

The crowd went quiet. Harry especially Ginny stared at Ron. Even Krum looked at him and Fleur.

Hermione couldn't explain how she felt. As if she's going to explode. She kept trying to hide and stop her tears to fall but a tear let out from her eyes to her cheeks. Luckily, she was able to wipe it before Ron or anyone could see it.

"I guess that's shocking news, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore and everyone got back to their senses.

As they went back to their table, Fleur happily hugged Ron. "Thanks, Ron!"

"That's fine."

But Ginny didn't know what to say. The table has a silent party as the ball ended.

"Better to be early tomorrow. See you guys, then. I'll go ahead," said Fleur and walked with the crowd.

"Excuse me but can I have a word with Mr. Krum?" asked Professor McGonagall. Krum followed her.

Hermione still couldn't believe on what they heard, on what she had just heard.

"I don't know what you're saying, Ron but I think I owe some explanation. Remember, I'm also a Weasley," said Ginny eagerly.

"You heard it, Ginny and don't worry, you'll find out more. I'll go ahead." Then Ron left.

"How could Fleur be a member of the family!" said Ginny madly and disbelievingly.

"Calm down, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Hermione's right," said Harry.

"Sis, do you think I could calm down? Harry?"

The two felt silent.

"I guess, Ginny, it's better to stop calling me _sis_. You should call Fleur that way and not me. I'll look for Viktor." Then Hermione disappeared.

"It's nice that you announced to the whole Hogwarts that you'll be visiting Vicky this summer, huh, Hermione?" said Ron coldly as he saw Hermione entered the Tower. 

"Yeah, as if you didn't announce that Fleur will be a future member of your family," said Hermione heatedly.

"Well, that's the truth," said Ron calmly.

"Then that's also the truth! And what's your problem?" Hermione shouted.

"If you can't figure out what's my problem, then consider it as a problem, too!" yelled Ron.

When Harry and Ginny came into the Tower, they saw that everyone at the House was looking at the same direction, as if they were watching a play. Then they heard shouting. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Why can't you just leave Viktor?" shouted Hermione, whose look was terribly destroyed.

"Then you don't have the right to blame Fleur!" Ron shouted back.

They were both in scarlet as Ginny's gown.

"Because you don't understand what's going on!" Ron shouted again.

"What is it that I don't understand, Ron? It's so clear!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

Harry and Ginny decided to stop them.

"WILL THE PAIR OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Harry for him to talk over Ron and Hermione.

"CAN'T YOU SEE? EVERYBODY FROM GRYFFINDOR WAS LOOKING AT YOU!" shouted Ginny.

Ron and Hermione stopped yelling.

"I think we better call Professor McGonagall!" said a second year student whose voice is shaking.

"No one will call anyone!" Harry demanded.

"I don't care if everybody is watching!" Ron bellowed again.

"Either me! I want to show that… that…" Hermione pointed Ron.

"That what?"

Hermione didn't reply.

Ron looked at the crowd. They were really watching them.

"Kindly return to your rooms," said Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave her a grateful look. When no one was left except for them, Harry and Ginny asked them what happened.

"I'm sick and tired of Hermione's idea!" yelled Ron and he pulled something from his pocket. He also grabbed Hermione's hand. "There! That's my present for you this Christmas! And I think that would be the last!" Ron handed it to Hermione with full force and he walked.

Hermione also pulled something from her handbag and threw it to Ron that made him stop.

"That's also my last gift for you!" Hermione cried then she ran to the girl's dormitory, bumping Harry, Ginny and Ron.

The fight that happened at the Gryffindor Tower remained at their House. Harry and Ginny woke up early and seek for help to Luna, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown to announce to the Gryffindor students that nobody will tell anyone what happened last night. Surely, the Slytherins would be as glad as if they won the Inter- House Cup if they'll find it out. 

The breakfast in the Gryffindor table was noticeably quiet. Hermione said she'll spend the whole day with Krum because he will be leaving tomorrow morning. Ron said he'll just eat later at lunch.

Fleur ate with Harry and Ginny but she noticed that Ginny wasn't talking to her.

"I know it's about what happened last night. You will understand it, Ginny, some other time."

Hermione and Viktor Krum just separated because Krum needed to pack his things and send an owl to his Headmaster at Durmstrang. She was just from the office of Professor Sinistra to ask about the results of her exams when Draco Malfoy blocked her way.

"Didn't have a great night, I guess, Mudblood." Malfoy laughed.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," said Hermione angrily. She was still mad because of what happened to her and Ron.

"And I bet you had a crying night," said Malfoy in a more teasing way.

"Out of my way!" she said as she pulled her wand.

"You thought no one saw your tear when Weasley announced that that veela would be a part of his disgusting family?"

Hermione froze then she pointed her wand to Malfoy.

"Sorry, we did saw you. And quick enough to wipe it before anyone could notice." Then Malfoy left Hermione with satisfaction on his face while she was left staring at nowhere.

January came quietly as Harry tried to make Ron and Hermione talked but they're just nodding at Harry's ideas. Ron didn't like to come with him when he was with Hermione and Hermione, too, if Ron was with Harry.

"It's better if they'll just argue rather than this," said Harry impatiently to Ginny one breakfast. Ron and Hermione weren't in the Great Hall, even Fleur.

"You know, I miss their arguments," said Ginny as she helped herself in her pudding.

They were still eating when Ron and Fleur arrived.

"Hello," greeted Fleur.

"Morning," said Ron sleepily.

"Morning," said Harry and Ginny as the two sat down then Hermione came up too.

"Good morning," said Hermione. Everybody greeted her except from Ron. He didn't even look at her.

While they were eating, hundreds of owls arrived, carrying mails. Harry, Ginny and Fleur didn't receive any letter but Ron and Hermione did.

"Hermione, I think that's from Viktor Krum," said Harry as he saw the logo of Durmstrang.

Ron was about to look who was the sender of his letter but stopped when he heard Krum's name.

Hermione opened the letter and read then her face's expression changed from smiling to surprise and she turned scarlet. The others were observing her including Ron.

"What did Viktor said?" asked Ginny but Hermione just stared at her letter.

"Let me see it." Then Harry snatched the letter from her.

"No!" But it was too late and then to their surprise, Harry was also stunned.

"Ow, let me read it!" said Ginny then she grabbed it from Harry.

"Well, let's see. _How are you? Hope your fine…_ What's surprising here?" Then she continued reading the letter loudly then stopped.

"Now what? What did Viktor said?" said Fleur curiously. Ron wanted to grab the letter but he stopped himself.

"He's… he's asking Hermione to marry him after she attends school," said Ginny, still staring at the letter.

Ron almost dropped the letter he had in his hands.

"Ron, you also got an owl," said Harry, trying to bring back their senses.

"Yeah," said Ron absently. Ron looked who was the sender is then he smiled.

"It's from Bill," said Ron happily, forgetting what just happened. Hermione looked at him as he and Fleur shared the letter to read. _Informing the whole Weasley family about them._ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Oh, Ron! Bill's coming here! He'll be here tomorrow!" said Fleur excitedly.

"We should reply to his owl. We'll go ahead," said Ron and they went out.

"So, Hermione, how will you… err… handle this?" asked Harry as Ron and Fleur disappeared from the door of the Great Hall.

"I don't know." She was still staring at the door.

Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower when some Slytherin group, leaded by Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She continued to walk but Pansy stopped her.

"Torn between two lovers, Granger?" teased Pansy.

"And speaking of her lover, here comes one." All of them turned, even Hermione. Ron was arriving. The other girls who's with them, giggled, including Pansy.

"Hey, Weasley!" yelled Malfoy.

Ron saw Malfoy with his gang. He was about to path the other direction when he saw Hermione. He drew closer to them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"Can I ask you the same question? What do you want, Weasel King, a mudblood or a veela? It's better for Granger to hear it." Malfoy said delightedly.

Hermione looked at Ron. Honestly, she was waiting for his answer. Ron looked at Hermione, too and moved closer to her. The whole Slytherin were grinning.

"What's your answer, Weasley? I bet you like that veela than that mudblood. Nice choice."

Ron cleared his throat. He looked nervous but determined.

"Want my answer, Malfoy?" Ron grinned nervously. Malfoy gave him an evil grin.

It all happened so fast. Hermione just felt that Ron grabbed her and felt Ron's lips onto hers.

The smile from the Slytherins faded then Ron's and Hermione's lips parted. Ron grasped Hermione's hand and walked away as fast as they could.

Ron and Hermione walked fast when Hermione got back into her nerves from the kiss that Ron just did to her a while ago. She halted and pulled her hands. Ron also stopped.

For a moment, they stared at each other then tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes to her cheeks.

"Hermione, I- I…" said Ron tensely.

"How could you do this?" said Hermione, sobbing.

"I-I… I'm…" said Ron worriedly.

"You- you didn't heard… you didn't heard Ginny a while ago, did you? Viktor-"

"Yeah, I heard it," said Ron impatiently when he heard Krum's name. "Vicky's proposal, if that's what you mean. Don't you worry, what happened a while ago wouldn't reach Vicky's knowledge, Mrs. Hermione Krum." Then he gave her an I-don't-care-if-you-marry-him look.

"Don't call him Vicky!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry to rude your future husband's name," said Ron sarcastically. Ron was about to walk when he turned back to Hermione.

"Well, I'll just give him a little info about you. His future wife's lips tastes great and I wouldn't mind if I'll give her another kiss. Would it be fine? That would be my wedding gift for—"

Hermione raised her right hand and slapped Ron's cheek.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley! I hate you!" Then she ran while wiping her tears that continuously falling.

Ron felt his cheek and watched Hermione as she ran away.

Hermione didn't show up for lunch or dinner and obviously avoiding Ron and the whole Slytherin. Ron did show up at the Great Hall but like Hermione, he was avoiding Hermione and the Slytherins.

Surprisingly, Slytherins wasn't starting to tease them. They all kept quiet but looking at Ron and Hermione maliciously.


	8. The Ring

**Chapter Eight**

**The Ring**

**Author's Note:** The chapter's title is an Asian horror movie but this time; let's give it a sweet meaning. :-)...

I hope those people who submitted their reviews are checking their e- mails. Please do so. I'm personally sending e- mails to you guys, showing my appreciation. Well, except for Marauder Angel because there is no e- mail address written on her bio. Anyways, here's my message for you:

**_You think my idea is great? Thank you so much! And I'm glad you still understood what I'm trying to say in my story. Keep reading and God bless._**

And please try to understand my English. I really appreciate those criticisms you're giving me about my grammar. As I've said in my bio, I'm not from an English- speaking country. And it helps me a lot, your criticisms. And I'm not offended. But thanks for those who think my English is perfect… bwahahaha…

**Disclaimer: (courtesy of LOTR: The Two Towers)**

gryffinhauz88: What's happening? Harry Potter is already mine?  
Legolas: Shall Idescribe it toyou or would I find you box? Harry Potter would never be yours!  
gryffinhauz88: Ok... Harry Potter is still JK's... :sigh:

"I'm so excited! Bill will be here today!" said Ginny excitedly. It was a fine Saturday morning at the Great Hall. Bill will be arriving at Hogwarts later afternoon.

Harry, Ron and Fleur smiled. Hermione forcibly smiled.

All of them ate quietly when Ron stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"At the Tower. I'm going to do something that I suppose, I should do for ages. See you later." Then he ran.

"He looks as excited as you are, Ginny," said Harry.

Staring at the lake, Hermione just let the wind blew in her as her tears freely fall onto her cheeks. Then she felt someone was walking closer to her.

"Hermione," said a concern voice. The speaker was Fleur.

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione wiped her tears fast but Fleur offered a white handkerchief.

"T-Thanks," She had no choice but to accept it.

"I didn't know that Gryffindor students do cry," said Fleur as she sat beside her. "It's because of Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Fleur. She was smiling but full of concern. _Is Ron saying every detail to Fleur? Even what happened yesterday?_ Hermione remained silent.

"I'll take that as yes," said Fleur calmly. "Have you opened Ron's Christmas gift for you?"

She realized that she hadn't opened Ron's present for her. She just dumped it at her drawer and never opened it. Hermione forgot it.

"No. I-I haven't." Hermione answered.

"You better open it. It will be the solution for your problem if Ron is your problem. I better go. See you around." Fleur left.

"Wait, Fleur! I'll come with you."

They're walking through the hall to the Quidditch field when Ginny called them.

"Hey! Hermione! Fleur! Bill's here!"

Together with her were Harry, Ron and Bill.

Hermione and Fleur stopped walking as Bill went closer. Fleur ran towards him. Hermione followed Fleur. And then Fleur just kissed Bill in his lips, making Harry, Ginny and Hermione confused while Ron smiled.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione exchanged what-is-happening looks. Then Bill let go of Fleur. Both of them were scarlet.

"Well, I would like you to meet Fleur, my fiancée," introduced Bill.

"What!" said Harry and Ginny in chorus.

"Ginny and Ron meet your future sister-in-law," said Bill, grinning.

Ginny gazed at Bill then at Fleur then at Ron then back to Bill.

"Nice meeting you, _sis_," said Ron happily, emphasizing the word _sis_ then he hugged her.

"Well, so you'll be Fleur Weasley sooner, I guess." Then Harry hugged her, too.

_Hey! What's going on?_ Hermione was so confused of what is happening around her. First, Fleur kissed Ron's brother in his lips; her boyfriend's brother. Then Bill introduced Fleur as his fiancée and now Ron was calling her _sis_.

"And what are you doing, you two? Just stare at the three of us? Yeah, I know what you're thinking and it's ridiculous, honestly."

Hermione looked at Ginny as she hugged Bill and Fleur. Then she looked at Ron, he was smiling at her and she was off- guarded with Ron's cute smile. _Oh, no! Don't smile at me like that._ She didn't know what to do.

They gathered at the Great Hall and all were shocked when they saw Fleur and Bill were so sweet in front of Ron. Ron was smiling.

"Quite surprising that everybody was looking as if I committed something against my brother," said Bill laughing after Dumbledore allowed him to be at the Great Hall for dinner.

"And as if we didn't tell you about that," said Fleur.

"But we thought, I mean, Ron announced that Fleur will be a part of the family," said Ginny.

"Am I the only son of Arthur and Molly Weasley?" said Ron indignantly but he laughed. It was been a while since they saw Ron laugh like that.

"Then you shouldn't proclaimed it to the whole Hogwarts that as if Fleur will marry you," said Ginny quickly.

"Is it wrong to be proud of my sister-in-law? Can you just be happy for me that at last, I'm free from those rumors," said Ron as he sliced his food.

"I can't blame them if they think that there's something between my girlfriend and brother. They told me that they kissed at the library, lips to lips," said Bill.

Hermione looked at Bill but she couldn't trace any jealousy in his face. Bill was talking about the accidental kiss in the library.

"It's just an accident. Well, we're in the library because Fleur was studying about dragons, to impress Charlie," said Ron.

"Wait, Ron. What are you reading a while ago when Ginny and I found you?" asked Harry.

Ron turned as red as tomato. Hermione gazed at him. After what happened yesterday, it was their first time to eat together.

"Well, I guess, there's no reason to hide it. It's… it's from… err… a gift from…"

"From the most important person in his life," Fleur finished the sentence for him. "I thought I was the most important person for you. That's what they're saying," said Fleur, acting as if she was hurt. All laughed. Hermione gave a little smile.

Ron pulled the book from his pocket. Hermione was surprised then quickly looked at Ron and again to her surprise, he was looking at her, smiling.

Harry and Ginny looked at the book and together, they read the title of the book. "_100 reasons why I'm in love with you, my best friend_?"

"I bet that's a nice book, right, Hermione?" said Fleur, smiling at her.

Hermione turned scarlet.

"I think I have something to discover here, mate. Finish eating? We need a man-to-man talk," said Harry in a serious voice but he was smiling widely.

"Sure, mate. You wouldn't mind if I'll get this Ginny?" Then he grabbed the book from his sister.

When Harry and Ron disappeared, Hermione and Ginny followed them at Gryffindor Tower. Bill and Fleur were so sweet to each other and they're becoming irritating. After how many days, Hermione felt in high spirits again.

"You're unfair not telling it to us," said Harry as Ron picked the book that Hermione gave him. He told Harry everything. "And that book is from?" said Harry, pointing at the book.

"Who do you think is my other best friend? Don't tell me, it's from you," said Ron then giving a high- pitched voice as his best imitation of a girl's voice. "Oh, Harry! I think I'm falling for you!" Then he and Harry laughed.

"Is this means that she feels the same way for you?" asked Harry innocently.

"I hope so." Ron turned scarlet.

"Well, if that's Hermione's present for you, what's yours?"

Ron grinned.

_A ring!_

Hermione saw a simple yet elegant ring when she opened the small box that Ron gave her. She gazed at it for a moment then she saw a letter attached at the box and read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Surprise of what I had for you? I choose to give it to you personally. But I know that I'll just eat my tongue to explain the reason why I'm giving a ring. And how could I give it to you when Vicky sticks with you, I mean Viktor._

_I know you're one of those who believe that there's something between me and Fleur, but nothing's happening to us. She just asked me for help about Bill. Since I'm the only Weasley she knew and she said that Bill's talking about me all the time, she went to me and asked for help. But what you all don't know is that Fleur and Bill were together for so long. It is Bill who taught Fleur English. They just had a fight. Fleur was Bill's girlfriend and not mine._

_Why am I saying this to you? As if you're interested. I hope so. I wanted to clear everything before admitting and say that I'm in love with you. _Hermione read that part scrupulously to make sure that she's reading it right. _He loves me!_ Hermione thought excitedly.

_And I don't know how to say it to you. I just hope you'll wear that ring. It's not a friendship ring, that ring symbolizes my love for you, Hermione Granger._

_That's all. I miss talking to you or should I say I really miss you and I really love you. Take care._

_Ron_

_PS. Don't you dare remove it when Viktor saw that ring! Though he's my idol, I'll never let him get you. Merry Christmas!_

Hermione read the letter thrice and after her satisfaction, she felt her tears again but this time, those tears were not because of hurt. It was because she felt loved by the guy she also loves, Ron Weasley.

_You don't know how much I love you, too._ Hermione thought as she wore the ring. She fall asleep, thinking of Ron and kissing the ring.


	9. Confessions

**Chapter Nine**

**Confessions**

**A/N: **This is the final chapter… Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I never thought that it is sad— writing, typing and publishing the end of **Unnoticed. **I hope you'll like the last part and thank you to those who made their reviews about my story and thank you in advance to those who will give their reviews! Please read the other fanfics that I'll write… thank you again, guys! I love yeh! And again... sorry for the wrong grammars.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who made their reviews here...  
**dancerrdw**,** eckles**, **paulalou**, **hermione-r-weasley**, **rupertsgrl479**, **ojonegro**, **wannabe-hermione**, **ginny-wannabee**, **Marauder Angel**, **snuffles101**, **BuckNC**, **JadeGreen14** and **Fibby**... You really made my first fanfic a successful one!

* * *

"Hey Ron! Wake up! You almost crumpled your book."

"I… What!" said Ron, eyes wide open. He remembered that he felt asleep reading the book.

"I think we have to go down for breakfast. Hurry up," said Harry.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny was already there.

"Where's Fleur and Bill?" asked Ron as he and Harry sat down.

"Doing their stuff at Hagrid's hut. Bill's introducing her to Hagrid," said Ginny as she ate the pastries.

"Surely, Hagrid will be surprise that Fleur was with Bill and not with Ron," said Harry.

"There's Hermione!" Ginny pointed at her. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. She looked happy. The two exchanged looks.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Hermione brightly.

"Morning," replied Harry and Ginny. Ron just whispered it.

"So, you look so… err… happy," said Harry as they gazed at Hermione. Ron just decided to focus eating his cake.

"Yes, I am."

"Why? Did you just plan about your wedding with Vicky?" Ron asked her not knowing what he did, sounding slightly angry. He was surprised when Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, you're right, Ron. And I'm planning to get you, Harry, as our best man and of course you, Ginny as my maid of honor."

Ron almost chocked.

"But I guess I wouldn't be getting married after graduating. I have to find a job first." Hermione was trying to fight the force of laughter when she saw Harry's and Ginny's reactions especially Ron's.

Hermione finished eating quickly.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" asked Hermione.

"Sure but why?" asked Harry eagerly. Hermione showed them an envelope.

"I'll give my reply to Viktor's owl. See you later!" Then she went away.

Harry looked at Ron, who was murdering his cake.

They were already having their Professor Snape's early sermon when Hermione arrived.

"Good morning, Professor, I'm sorry, I'm late." Then she sat beside Lavender Brown, in front of Harry and Ron.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Then Professor Snape discussed their lesson for that day. Harry and Ron saw Hermione's eyes were sparkling.

"Now, I want you to group yourselves into three and do the potion."

Of course, it was the trio. Hermione insisted that she would just read the procedures and the two will perform it. She said that it would be perfect if she would do it.

"Oh, Hermione, you're so humble," said Ron sarcastically.

"Thanks." Then she smiled. Ron was off- guarded and then blushed.

_Don't' smile at me like that!_

But Harry and Ron found the potion hard to do. Hermione sighed and handed the book to Harry.

"I'll do it. Would you like to read the ingredients for me, Harry?"

"Oh, well, first you'll need the blood of a forest frog, leaves of mahogany and the skin of a skrewt."

"Okay. I have here the skin, the leaves. Oh, where's the blood?" Then Hermione saw it near Ron's. She pointed it.

"Kindly hand it to me, Ron." When Ron was about to give the bottle to Hermione, he saw a sparkling thing in her finger. She was wearing a ring.

_That's the…_ Then he looked at Harry. They have the same thing running in their mind: Hermione was wearing Ron's gift for her.

"Hermione?" said Ron.

"Okay. It's bad that no one had performed the potion right so I'll give you another assignment to be handed next meeting," said Professor Snape. Ron just gazed at Hermione as she copied the writings on the board.

When they were dismissed, Hermione left them quick. "I have something to do."

"I have to clear things to her," said Ron as he followed Hermione. Harry followed Ron.

Ron and Harry saw Hermione being cornered by the Slytherins.

"So, you're having a victory party, aren't you, Granger?" said Pansy Parkinson.

Harry was about to move closer when Ron stopped him. They overheard Pansy.

"Leave it to me, Harry." Then he walked closer to the Slytherins and Hermione.

"Want to join?" asked Hermione imperturbably.

"Let's see what Weasley will do if he found you petrified, mudblood." It was Malfoy. He pointed his wand to Hermione.

"Cut it off, Malfoy!" Leave my girl alone!" a voice said seriously then Malfoy could feel the wand on his head.

_Ron! What did he just said? My girl?_

The other girls from Slytherin automatically giggled when they saw Ron, including Pansy. Hermione couldn't explain it but they all blushed every time they saw him.

"I'm scared, Weasley! I'm scared!" said Malfoy sarcastically but he felt nervous.

"Ron, don't do it." Hermione said. Ron pointed down his wand.

Malfoy laughed. "Taking directions from a mudblood? How pathetic!"

"Not all." Ron grinned then all of a sudden, Ron's fist reached Malfoy's face forcibly and made Malfoy lay on the floor. Like when he punched Malfoy before, everyone made an "Oh!" sound.

"What's happening here?" It was Professor McGonagall. Malfoy managed to stand up before McGonagall saw him.

"There you are, Malfoy. Professor Snape was looking for you. You'll find him in his office." Then Malfoy looked at Ron and Hermione who were now closer at each other, coldly.

"And all of you go to your next classes except for Weasley and Miss Granger. And you Potter, yes, _you_."

When it was only the four of them was left, Professor McGonagall looked at them.

"Explain now, Mr. Weasley. I did see Mr. Malfoy's nose bleeding. Don't tell me, it's because of one of the inventions of your twin brothers."

"No Professor. I punched him," said Ron proudly.

"And you, Potter, why didn't you stop Weasley from punching Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall turned to Harry who was there, just watching his best friend protecting his other best friend. He felt he was just like his godfather, Sirius and his father, James, was Ron, as he protects her mother Lily, who was Hermione.

"I wanted to see Malfoy bleeding, oh, sorry Professor," said Harry after he saw Professor McGonagall's reaction. "What I mean to say is it's a love situation, I can't enter with that."

"What do you mean, Potter?" Then she turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I was protecting my girlfriend." Ron answered, more proud in his voice. When Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was confused, she pointed the ring she was wearing. They saw her expression then said, "I… I'll take those reasons. Five points from Weasley for punching Malfoy and five from Potter for letting Weasley do it. That's ten points from Gryffindor." Then she left.

The trio laughed. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'll go ahead. See you later," said Harry. When Harry left them, Ron took Hermione's hand.

"Want to go to the lake?" asked Ron nervously.

"Of course," said Hermione, smiling sweetly to him.

"Do you have any idea how much you also mean to me, Ron?" said Hermione sweetly as they were left alone at the lake. "You were my match and the only one who's arguing with every opinion I have. No one dared to argue with me except you and that's the reason why I love you."

"I have no idea. I always thought that there's something between you and Vicky." Ron waited Hermione to correct him but she didn't. She was still smiling.

"And mind you," as Ron played Hermione's left hand, "Did you know Malfoy was aware of this and we're not? I swear I'll let Malfoy to punch me."

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine. Of all those who would notice it, Malfoy did. He's always cornering me and insisting that I'm hurt because you and Fleur were together, that you chose her over me. And he did see me crying when you announced Fleur would be—"

To Hermione's surprise, Ron squeezed her hand.

"You cried when I announced it? I'm so sorry," said Ron in a serious but concern way.

"Yes. But now I know everything, its okay. And I'm sorry for the slap that I gave you. It was your fault, well, it was also mine." Hermione smiled but faded when she saw Ron was staring at her.

"Ron?"

"Hermione, I… err… I love you," He said quickly but clear enough. They both blushed.

"I love you, too. I couldn't believe that it took us too long when Malfoy found out about—"

"Include there the whole Gryffindor House if you're trying to say that Malfoy noticed that you love each other."

Ron and Hermione jumped off when they heard Harry's voice. They turned and he was with Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I don't know when Malfoy noticed it," said Ginny brightly. "As far as our memories are concern, we've noticed it at Hogwarts Express. That time you two were obvious."

"And how could you say that?" asked Ron. Hermione blushed when she heard Ginny that the two of them were obvious.

"I can't believe that the cleverest girl in Hogwarts is as thick as my brother," said Ginny impatiently.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Remember before Malfoy went in our compartment? When you two agreed to stop us from teasing Ron, we had a quiet journey that time and I knew, you, Ron, noticed that Ginny and I were whispering. We're just concluding the fact that Hermione might be her future sister. And you thought that we didn't see you Hermione that you're looking at Ron? We did and you're reaction, it's so funny. You were disappointed that Ron didn't look at you."

Ron and Hermione turned scarlet. Ginny continued what Harry was saying.

"And mind you, you're staring at each other without noticing it. Then we began to keep an eye to the pair of you. I started calling Hermione _sis_ for two reasons. First was what I told you and the main reason was to be used of calling you that because I knew that I'll call you that sooner or later. And the way you both reacted about Fleur and Viktor, I don't know why you two unnoticed it," said Ginny impatiently but smiling.

"And… and how did you say that the Gryffindors knew it? They're used of our arguments, aren't they?" asked Hermione, now as red as a tomato. It was Harry who answered.

"As we've observed and according to the Gryffindor students, you're arguing about Fleur and Viktor Krum last Christmas. Remember that fight?" Then Harry looked at Ginny and they re- enacted what Ron and Hermione did.

"Why can't you just be contented that I have Viktor, Ron!" said Ginny in a very Hermione way.

"And why can't you just be contented that I got Fleur!" said Harry in a very Ron way.

"What did you saw at that Vicky of yours? He's not good- looking if you ask me." Harry was already yelling.

"I'm not asking you! Fleur is a veela and that's why you're attracted to her! Why can't your eyes find someone, somewhere who's simpler than her?" Ginny shouted back.

"Don't talk about Fleur like that!" again, Harry yelled.

"Then stop insulting Viktor!"

Then Harry and Ginny laughed hard. Ron and Hermione wanted to Disapparate that time to lessen the embarrassment they were just absorbing.

"Now, can you blame them in thinking that there's something between you, two?" asked Harry, still laughing.

"When we were announcing to the entire House that they shouldn't tell what happened that time to the other Houses, you know what they're asking us? _'Are Ron and Hermione together?' 'Do they're both jealous about their partners?'_ and _'Are they having their love quarrel?'_"

"And have you noticed, Ginny? The girls were hoping that you two were not together."

"Yeah, I'm also thinking about that. Every time Ron was passing in a group of girls, they're giggling and blushing. I wonder why," said Hermione as she remembered the giggling of the Slytherin girls.

"I think that's another thing you didn't notice about my brother. He's… well… growing handsome!"

"I bet I also noticed it. Thank you very much," said Hermione.

"And the way you both pulled your hands away when you accidentally_ committed_ the holding hands thing? It's so sweet," said Ginny giggling harder.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"And speaking of holding hands, I've noticed my beloved sister and my dearest best friend that you're holding hands."

This time, it was Harry and Ginny who blushed.

"Well, if you think that we're just keeping an eye on your love story, Ginny and I got… err… what you call a _lovelife_ and I bet you didn't notice it."

"How could they? If they're just staring at each other without knowing it, how could they notice us?" said Ginny.

"Because that's love," said Hermione brightly.

"Yeah, it's love when you stare at each other unnoticeably," said Harry. Then they laughed.

They all went to the Great Hall carrying their vows of love for each other. Ron and Hermione promised that they'll be aware of the staring thing but didn't promise that they'll not argue anymore.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" said Ron brightly. He and Hermione were in front of the girl's dormitory.

"Sure, what's it?"

"Why did you slap me when I kissed you?"

"Because I'm scared that you only did that because of pride," Hermione said sweetly.

"Another question, how about Vicky? I mean, Viktor?"

"He knew everything about my feelings for you but he didn't give up."

"And what are you saying a while ago? About the marrying thing?" asked Ron curiously.

"You wouldn't mind if I'll get Harry and Ginny for our wedding, would you?"

They both smiled and gave each other a goodnight kiss.

**A/N:** Have you guessed that there was something happening between Harry and Ginny? Bwahahaha… I really did it as a secret (I hope so). It was right there, from the start. Please still R&R… And I'm sorry if you're disappointed with the end of my story… I hate making endings… :D


End file.
